Strife
Strife, also known as Artillery, or Anarchy is one of the secondary antagonist in the Multiversal Legends series. He is the brother to Nekrozoth and the son of the chaotic god Velnias the Monstrous. He is the sworn rival to Weaponry the Weapon-Forger in the arms dealing business, he plots to defeat his nemesis for good and plunge the multiverse in eternal war and chaos. He is also the monster brothers and the Power-monger's boss. He is also the CEO of OmegaCorp, a corporation made by the Omega Empire who's purpose was to cause as much war as possible. He can be considered as one of the overarching antagonist to both the omniverse and the Multiversal Legends franchise (along with Aka Manah, Chernobog, and Nekrozoth.) as most of the villains get their weapons and gadgets secretly from him and is the de-facto ruler of the criminal underworld. He became one of the main antagonist of the Daevas Show and one of the secondary antagonist of Champions of the Multiverse. History Strife is one of Nekrozoth's henchmen and one of the most powerful Prime Omegas. He became a arms dealer and a god of war, He was notorious for causing several planets on waging war with other planets and bringing endless war. He became Nekrozoth's best craftsman, making endless supplies of weapons. Strife gain a reputation of being of the most evil beings in existence and was feared by his peers (who are literal Monsters). He has several fortresses, forges and his own universe to rule and was immensely powerful thanks to Nekrozoth. He was so happy on what he does until he learned of the existence of Weaponry and became really jealous that he wasn't the only forger in the multiverse and often plots on how to get rid of him and become the best craftsman in the multiverse. Strife heard that Nekrozoth mostly gets his weapons from Weaponry and conceived Nekrozoth to fire him so that Strife can be his main craftsman. He then secretly invaded Weaponry's dimension calls the Mega Forge and almost destroyed, this is how he and Weaponry became sworn enemies. When Nekrozoth heard about humans being added to the Omniverse, he saw them as a threat to his authority, so he corrupted them and had Strife supplied them with weapons to use to cause mass destruction, giving them a choice of picking good or evil. Ahriman, a powerful Omega, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, and gain control over the region and presided the humans battling. He made a powerful weapon called the "Sun Breaker", a weapon that can destroy an entire sun. While Aka Manah was in the HECK Realm, he convinced Strife to supply him with weapons for his army. He even helped Nekrozoth and Aka Manah on invading Outworld. Later he became one of the main antagonist of the Daevas Show and one of the secondary antagonist of Legends of the Champions: Multiverse. Panty and Stocking: Anarchy Rises He appears as the main antagonist of the fanfic, being behind the ghost trafficking and the criminals who uses the ghost for their own ambitions. He first appears in a shadowy room when the Monster brothers appears after one of their ghost factories was destroyed thanks to the Anarchy sisters. He punishes them by being sent to "The Pit" which contains a creature simply called "Mal". Strife hires Hit to assassinate the Anarchy sisters in order for them to stop interfering with his operations. Personality Strife is a cunning, charismatic and a deranged deity wanted to plunge the multiverse in an eternal war. As the son of Velnias, he is very much insane and chaotic but not as much as his older brother, Nekrozoth. He held a grudge on Weaponry even though he really didn't do anything to him. Strife often plots on how he would defeat Weaponry but he also schemes on how to bring chaos to other worlds. Strife is a very calculating and manipulative mastermind as he orchestrates many wars and convincing other people to buy his weapons so that can kill each other. Likely that he holds no remorse, empathy, or regret on what he does which makes him an irredeemable monster. Despite his insane and despicable action, he tried to justify it as he thinks that only the fittest survive and that he is trying to free everybody from the lies of reality. He is show not also be wrathful, racist, and a hate mongering psycho. As cunning as Weaponry and almost as villainous as Nekrozoth, he wanted nothing but destruction in existence and please his monstrous father. He would do anything to succeed and can be very abusive to his peers like what he did with his lackeys. He cares for no one and often kills his Omegas (besides Nekrozoth) to succeed in his twisted plans. It is possible that he is mentally ill but knows his morals but often crosses them. Multiversal Legends Film Universe Artillery is a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Film Universe being a major antagonist of Spark, Beyond Dimensions and the Main Villain of the Weaponry and Co. movie and the Dare Movie. He is a ruthless and psychotic Prime Omega of War and Anarchy and a supporter of the Omega Empire. He is more destructive and Nihilistic than his Original Incarnation who is a chaotic and deranged. Before the events of the Film Unverse, he was once a mortal man who works as a soldier in the Sicorion empire. He worships nekrozoth, but unlike the other sicorions he worship him as a chaotic evil deity. As so he would later be banished by his own race. During his time of banishment he formed his own band of mercenaries, killing innocent people to get paid. He would later set up a bomb in a city that killed over billions as the bomb was meant to destroy planets. He later dethroned powerful governments through charisma in which brought anarchy across the galaxy he was in. His despicable atrocities caught the attention of Nekrozoth himself, Since the rebellion against Daevas and Deus was still happening at that time Nekrozoth had the man now named Artillery put into his empire. He would rise up in the ranks and eventually become a Prime Omega. He became Nekrozoth's best craftsman, making endless supplies of weapons, He has several fortresses, forges and his own universe to rule and was immensely powerful thanks to Nekrozoth. When Nekrozoth heard about humans being added to the Omniverse, he saw them as a threat to his authority, so he corrupted them and had Artillery supplied them with weapons to use to cause mass destruction, giving them a choice of picking good or evil. Ahriman, a powerful Omega, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, and gain control over the region and persided the humans battling. Like his original Incarnation, Artillery is a callous, anarchistic, and deranged deity wanted to plunge the multiverse in an eternal war. Unlike his original self, he simply wants to destroy all life out of sheer nihilism. He does held a grudge on Weaponry even though he really didn't do anything to him, he can be petty as well as when one of his henchman calls him "Boss Man" he throw him downstairs and killed him because he though the name was cringey. Artillery is a very calculating and manipulative mastermind as he runs a big business through crime and discord. he rule his criminal empire with an iron fist, and enjoys dethroning governments and other empires. he holds no remorse, empathy, or regret on what he does, only malice and cruelty as he loves spreading his malevolence towards those weaker than himself which makes him an irredeemable monster. He truly disdain rules and morals as much as Nekrozoth hates redemption, he even view to rid the omniverse of it. He is show not also be wrathful, racist, and a hate mongering psycho as he wants people to release their inner rage so they could cause more damage. Another thing to point out in this version is that he is more of a terrorist than a Weapons dealer. Powers and abilities Though he is not the strongest nor the most cunning his siblings, he can be a formidable foe to mess with, he is shown to be more powerful to Ares and Athena Combine. He is also as powerful as Weaponry thanks to his father but is inferior to Nekrozoth when he meets him. He as crafty as Weaponry, he knows almost everybody in the multiverse, knows how weapons work and can duplicate himself into a legion of clones. He can shoot lasers and fire from his eyes, can make powerful weapons that can kill supreme beings, and can be very charismatic. He knows hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, and marksmanship and can bring out weapons from thin air. Appearance He takes the form of a man with shades to hide his hellish fiery eyes, he wore a leather jacket and is carrying a bat, and has a goatee on his face. he often wear a hat. Trivia * The word "Strife" means an angry or bitter argument that leads to conflicts. Something that is very fitting to Strife himself. * His name means a military detachment or branch of the armed forces that uses large-caliber guns. * He is supposed to be a ninja like a character like the ones from Naruto but is changed to an average arms dealer to make his rivalry with Weaponry to make sense. * He is the only Prime Omega with a human like appearance while the rest have some sort of humanoid appearance or they look like a daemon Category:Prime Omega Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cosmic beings Category:Deities Category:Complete Monster Category:Social Darwinist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Power-Hungry Category:Immortal Category:The Dreaded Category:Big Bads Category:Fighters Category:Canon Category:Champions Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Omega Empire Category:Deceased